Maid Mansion
Description This is a special location in the Elona+ mod of Elona. It is in South Tyris, south of Melugas and a bit to the northwest of Arcbelc. You can enter it once you complete the Maid and house Level 70 quest. The maid mansion is a map that is similar to a home you can build, but without several of the things that you can find in a normal home. Besides Lune, the shopkeepers and the neutral NPCs all over the map are of a unique maidsann type. Male and female both wear the dresses, but they do look different. There is a small upkeep cost once you buy the place. Although it appears to be outside, the map acts as if you are inside. So, if there is rain, snow, or etherwind, you won't be affected by it. You cannot hire servants, use upstairs/downstairs, or move the shopkeepers, and there is no home rank. Because you can't hire servants, you also can't get visitors here. There are several things you can do similar to a home, however. You can use a freezer and a salary chest (the freezer will have the same contents as the one in your real house). You can customize the layout of the map all you want if you use a register or a house board (though this does not include water tiles you can use to fish in). You can use scrolls of return to move there if you're already in South Tyris. There are a few small medals here, so if you want landmarks check the list below before moving things around. I will provide distances from the edge just in case. Anything in this place can be picked up and moved, including the 2 fountains. However, since it does act like a home, if you end up wrecking it somehow, you're going to have to fix it yourself since it won't renew. The place also come with the Statue of Yacatect, which sits in the back room. Like anything else in the map, you can move it wherever you wish. The music for this place is track number 52 (mcMaid). The music for the basement is track number 54 (mcBoss4). Basement The Mansion contains a mini-quest, which does not show up in your journal. This is available some time after you buy the mansion and talk to Lune. Originally, she has 3 untranslated options when you talk to her. Once some time has passed, another option will appear at the top. After selecting this option, you need to find the Gokiburi that are infesting the mansion. These will appear around where the kitchen is, or used to be if you edited the map. They show up as letter G, which is a joke about cockroaches being censored in certain japanese media. Once you kill the roaches, you need to talk to Lune again. Selecting the top option again will give you the choice to warp to the basement. Once in the basement, you will appear at the bottom of a small map that is filled with Gokiburi and Murder cockroaches. This map does not allow teleportation, so you'll have to fight your way through them to get to the top. Shadow step and Dimensional Move do not count as teleportation, however. At the top of the map lies the King Cockroach. Killing him completes the mission. You can exit through the stairs at the left side of the map. Talking to Lune again after this will get you the Cleaning Doll. There isn't a real prompt that tell you that it appears, so check the ground right under yourself. Killing the and getting the is also a necessary for buying deeds of Discarded ranch from Bankrupt . Note that you must talk to the maid and get the to buy the deeds; simply killing isn't enough. To return to the basement afterwards, just talk to Lune and choose the top option again. It counts as a separate map. So it cannot be customized, nor can the tombs at the top be picked up. Shops *None Services *Bartender *Wizard *Informer *Trainer: Teaches Detection. Notable NPC's * the maid chief: Lune will still appear in Melkawn, but she will appear here as well. She has many dialog options that seemingly don't do anything. However, she is able to start a quest here, which involves clearing out roaches. I am not 100% sure of the name of the quest, and so don't want to put up a link yet, even though I have completed it. She will also give you large picnic basket+7 if you talk to her at\after 10th and 20th day of every month. Small medal locations *Lower left part of the map, between the water and the house. 6 spaces up and 6 to the right of the edges. *Inside the mansion, in the room with the bathtub. The medal is on the floor one space left of the tub. From the bartender maid, the medal is 4 spaces north and 1 to the left. *Middle of the mansion, behind the wall in the middle and between the 2 giant foliage plants. It is 3 spaces to the left of the plant on the right. The easiest way to find this one without landmarks is to leave the mansion and head a space south, then back to the mansion. When you reenter, the medal will be straight north. Just head up until you get the twinkle, either taking out the walls or going around them. *Center-right part of the map, in the mansion's kitchen between the barrel and cabinet. *Top middle of the map, right outside the door to the adjoining house. The medal is on the ground outside of the house one space to the left of the path. Counting from the side here probably would take too long, so it would be easier to count 9 paces from the top boundary, then head back and forth along that line to see the twinkle. Lune's dialogue Basement quest ;Offer ::;Some bugs damaged the kitchen. ::: ! So you noticed, Master... Those disgusting creatures came up from underground. We've tried to get rid of them severeal times, but there's just no end to them. We sent some bug exterminators down there a few days ago, but not a single one came back... I don't know what in the world we're going to do... :;to her again, choose ::;I'll get rid of those bugs in the basement. :::Let you handle it, master?! We can't! It's too dangerous! :::;It's a risk I'm willing to take. :::: ...It doesn't like I can stop you. Okay. I'll guide you to the basement. Please follow me... :::;I won't go then. ::::Good! Let's give the exterminators another try. :;Complete ::Master, I'm glad you're safe! More of those disgusting creatures were gathering, but it looks like they all ran away after the leader was killed! ::(More) ::Oh yes, and I found this in front of the stairs. Maybe the exterminator is the one who left it there? Anyways, I think you should have it, Master. :;Return ::;I want to go to the basement. :::What...? You want to go to the basement again? Do you need to organize the items there? B-but surely there are still some remnants of those devils...?! A-anyways, please follow me. Category:Locations in Elona+ Category:South Tyris Category:Maid Mansion